


No Stars in the City

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, adorable art included with the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: Makoto joins Haru for the first night that he spends at his new apartment in Tokyo.





	No Stars in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MakoHaru Flash Bang 2018 as part of a collaboration with the wonderful Firsi! You can find the link to her tumblr post for the adorable art included here: https://firsiarts.tumblr.com/post/180384042136/heres-my-piece-for-makoharu-flashbang-event-for

Makoto knew, possibly better than anyone, that Haru was capable of managing on his own. He didn't need Makoto there to hold his hand and even in just this last year, Haru had grown a lot as a person. As had Makoto. They were two equals, setting out on their paths to growing up and living independently.

But that didn't stop Makoto from wanting to be there with Haru all the same.

Want was different to need. If Makoto was honest, for most of his life he'd ignored what he wanted in favour of what was needed. That was how he's picked up a reputation for being dependable and selfless. Makoto had always been a person who'd put others needs first, seeing that as more important than what he wanted. Yet there came a point when even Makoto had to put what he wanted first and all of his friends respected that decision.

Makoto wanted to be here with Haru, both in general and right now specifically. They might have been going to different universities and pursuing different dreams, but their relationship was stronger than ever. There was no doubt in either one's mind that they would stay by the other. As for right now specifically, it was Haru's first night in his new apartment. The first night he'd spend living alone in Tokyo.

Haru was no stranger to living alone – his parents had barely been around since middle school, if they had been around at all. He was their certified expert on living along. If anything, the sheltered Makoto should be the one people were more concerned about, since he'd always lived with his family in Iwatobi and they'd taken good care of him. But for Haru, it wasn't just the living alone, it was living somewhere that wasn't his grandmother's house. Even if Haru wasn't vocal about it, Makoto knew that Haru was a spiritual person. He believed that his grandmother had been watching over him in Iwatobi for all these years. Of course Makoto knew that she'd watch over Haru here in Tokyo as well, but it was still a long way from home...

Maybe Haru's words didn't say that, but his eyes did. When he turned to look back at Makoto, his eyes told him so much.

“Mom said she'd stop in to keep your house clean every now and then. Thanks for leaving her a key,” Makoto said, knowing what was on Haru's mind, “Hopefully Ren and Ran won't takeover though. I heard Ran saying that she wants to make it into a base.”

“Even if she did, I'd rather that it wasn't empty,” Haru replied, “It'd be nice to know that its still being used.”

“Sentimental as always,” Makoto hummed.

He put down the box he'd been carrying and went to join Haru out on the balcony. Haru didn't say anything to that, but he turned back towards the sky, so Makoto joined him, resting his arms on the railing.

“You've got a good view here, don't you? I'm a little jealous,” Makoto said.

“It's okay,” said Haru.

“Only okay? But look at all the city lights, you can see so much of Tokyo at night,” Makoto replied. 

He gestured to the city in front of them, where the lights from displays glowed in all different colours, the lights from cars blinked in and out of existence, the lights from buildings stayed steady and wherever you looked, you just knew there were hundreds of people, all living their lives, just like Haru and Makoto were.

Yet Haru looked up at the sky.

“The stars aren't as clear as they are back home,” he said.

Makoto joined him in looking upwards. He wasn't wrong about that. If you focused, you could make some of them out, but the light pollution was too strong to get a decent view, like they could back home. It almost felt like looking at a different sky, despite knowing that it was the same. Was that how Haru felt about it? He reached across to put a strong hand around Haru's back.

“It might feel different, but it's still the same sky,” he said, “Still the same Haru...”

In response to that, Haru slumped against Makoto. The weight felt comforting.

“...Still the same Makoto,” Haru added.

Makoto chuckled; “I'm glad you think so. Look, I know we're going through a lot of changes, but at the core, it's still us.”

“I know. You've said that before,” Haru replied, “It just takes a while to adjust.”

“We're doing well though,” assured Makoto, “This time two years ago, I bet neither of us could think about leaving Iwatobi. But look at us now – stronger than ever.”

Haru made to nod against Makoto's shoulder. Even without looking across, Makoto knew that he agreed. They stood there, staring out at the busy city and the sky, without its obvious stars, but knowing that the stars were still there, hidden under everything. They could stay there all night, Makoto thought, the cool breeze was comforting. Yet that probably wouldn't be very realistic. Indeed, after a few minutes, Haru shifted and moved away from Makoto's shoulder. Makoto tried not to be disappointed at the loss of contact.

“Let's go inside, it's getting late,” Haru said.

“Still got a lot of unpacking to do,” Makoto cheerfully agreed.

A pause.

“...Makoto?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you... stay the night?” Haru asked.

“As if you even need to ask,” Makoto dismissed, “You wouldn't put me out in the cold when it's already this late, would you, Haru-chan?”

Haru glanced away, but Makoto caught him smirking before he did.

“Drop the -chan already,” Haru tutted.

...Yes, everything about them was still the same at its core. Perhaps they were growing and becoming stronger, but at its essence, they would always be the people that they'd always been. Knowing that comforted them both.


End file.
